Story behind tharc
by juunjin
Summary: this is a rushed and one shot story of a char I'm using in FortunaRO a roleplaying RO server


I heard the usual clanking of keys echoing throughout the wooden cabin. I dropped all the books and ran as fast as I can to my "room".

Each of his heavy footstep make my heart beat loud.

"Cevil!" he shouted, his strong voice making my body shiver. I quickly hid under my straw blanket.

"Cevil!" he shouted again. I tried to feigned sleep.

I felt him searching my messy straw bed for me. He caught hold of my arm and pulled me. Not giving me a chance to speak, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me outside.

He stepped into a warp portal and in a flash, we stood before a large mansion. The guards standing by the gate gave way to him as he stormed inside the house. My eyesight blurred at once and I could hear my heart beat. I knew it. It was another spirit.

Voices circled my head. They screamed and whispered and cried, I felt myself spinning until a tall dark mad stood before me.

Everything was dark. The man wore a black tuxedo of an aristocrat. He walked slowly to me.

"You are… a spirit medium." He said in a hoarse voice.

I nodded.

"Why do you let us, spirits, borrow your body?" he asked.

"I don't, but the one sheltering me triggers a spell on me so one may borrow my body, on a certain price." I said.

"I've heard of them, those medium sellers." He said.

I lowered my gaze.

"Don't worry, I won't force you." He said.

My heart beat faster. This isn't what's supposed to happen. The gentler the spirit is on the outside, the more dangerous it is.

The man's eyes turned red and his figure wavered. The surroundings turned from black to red.

"On second thought," a voice said in a course voice, "I will."

Before I knew it, I was watching my body moving on its own like one would watch television.

The spirit took hold of my body and there's nothing I can do now. The possessed me walked like a tall man would towards a jewel clad lady. He grabbed a jewel crusted knife beside her and embraced her.

The lady cried and hugged him back.

Bang, he stabbed the lady. The one sheltering me, Bragg, watched open mouthed.

"What are you doing, I won't get my pay if she's dead!" Bragg shouted.

The possessed me gave a wide grin.

"You're not going to need pay if you're dead anyway." He chuckled. He threw the knife to Bragg and instantly, Bragg fell to the floor.

I panicked. I watched myself run outside the house, killing those that come my way. The spirit possessing me must've been a well-known assassin before judging from his fighting style and skill.

Surprisingly, he stopped near the center statue of Alde Barran. He started digging beside it, the people around looking at him curiously.

He dug and dug. Finally he smiled like a child would and grabbed a piece of paper from the hole he dug. I read along with him

_To Greg,_

_I've told you about this letter in advance because I want you to know that it wasn't my idea to marry Yelah, I knew you loved her but my parents insisted. I want you to understand that she loves you back and wants you even if it is against her parents decision to marry an assassin._

_Jorge_

The possessed me crumpled the paper and threw it to the statue. I felt great pain inside my chest. I panicked more.

He ran towards a newbie thief and grabbed his knife. Then he put the knife near his, or my, throat and screamed.

"Hey," I shouted, "if you want to kill yourself, don't involve me! That's my body! Mine!"

But I knew I wasn't going to be heard. I sighed. I had nothing left to protect anyway, I might as well die with him.

Then everything went bright. A flash of light hit me. _Heaven?_ I laughed. I closed my eyes.

"Hey! Kid, wake up!"

I heard someone screaming. I opened one of my eyes. A man carried my as he ran.

"What happened?" I asked, "Where is the knife on my throat?"

"Don't worry, I saved you from the spirit." He said while panting.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you saaaved me." I said, "You should've just let me have that knife on my throat, I wanted to try it."

To my surprise, he stopped running and dropped me forcefully on the floor.

"If you want to die, then die, but don't die in front of me." He said. Then he picked me up again and continued running.

I smiled. I've never spoke that much as long as I can remember. I felt different and refreshed. I felt comfortable, especially when he scold me.

My head started to spin and my eyesight got blurry. But I knew it isn't a spirit now, it's my body yearning sleep.


End file.
